Want You Bad
by DimpZ
Summary: Harry's pondering and daydreams about...Ginny! Includes his fantasies about spagehtti straps and bellbottoms. A whip and tattooes? Hints about Harry/Ginny .... Songfilk to Offspring's


Want You Bad ****

Want You Bad

¡@

I want you

All tattooed

I want you bad

¡@

A tired little voice in Harry's mind whispered, "yea that's right". He was in the Gryffindor dormitory, trying to finish his Potions work - as Ron said, Snape could not have meant to give only the two pages of homework - he was right, because the two-paged handout was the index of all the books he was to read through in order to achieve a lousy passing grade (Harry thought i.e. a C). The Spring Break was almost over, but Harry had only read through one third of these books, not to mention that some of those books were not to be found in the Hogwarts library! No matter how much he tried to focus on his piling work, his mind kept drifting to the clear voice that replays a muggle song - Hermione, once again against all odds figured a way to keep the mechanical muggle works from going hay-wire - and the whole Gryffindor was greatly benefited from that. Harry liked the lyrics, he thought it was a refreshing change from all the sappy love songs Lavender & Co usually brought in.

*LOL* Harry realized why the Hermione liked this song also - she always fancied to be the schoolgirl the lyrics described! Yet come to think about it¡K

¡@

If you could only read my mind

You would know the things between us

Ain't right

I know your arms are open wide

But you're a little on the straight side

I can't lie

¡@

*SighZ* Harry knew exactly why he liked this song - it was because of Ginny. It was widely known and made fun of that Ginny crushed on Harry - Harry knew himself, and it was very embarrassing for him to discourage these "rumors" - it was not he didn't like Ginny, but Ginny was always Ron's little sister to him. Ginny was not bad at all; now most of the Gryffindor guys in her year has started making eyes at her, but Ginny firmly believed there was no one for her but Harry.

Harry himself had not discouraged Ginny much, especially when she was such a pretty booster - he was much willing to ask her out to make her happy, if only it wouldn't hurt her¡KRon had scoffed at his explainations; "excuses, excuses" was all he could say, but even than Ron could see some grains of truth then..

Harry could remember vividly when Witch Weekly gossiped about him and Hermione - it was bad enough from the Slytherins, but at least they knew the truth - but Hermione had received threats, newspaper clippings, and even Howlers because of these harmful rumors. Ginny could not bear that, and Harry felt it was his responsibility to protect her from evil.

Deep inside, Harry knew it was still an act, Rons "Excuses, excuses" rang in his head.

¡@

Your one vice

Is you're too nice

Come around now can't you see

¡@

Ginny would be really pretty, if she would wear those muggle clothes Lavender & Co always donned when Hogwarts ended. What did they call it again? Ahh yea, spagehi straps or tank tops - gazing into outer space, Harry amused himself with a vision of Ginny¡K

¡@

I want you

All tattooed

I want you bad

¡@

Complete me

Mistreat me

I want you to be bad

¡@

¡Kof Ginny holding a whip in one hand, her vivid rouge hair flaming red, and a dragon tattoo all winding up her left arm¡Khe liked those flaring jeans - bellbottoms!

¡@

If you could only read my mind

You would know that I've been waiting

So long

For someone almost like you

But with attitude, I'm waiting

So come on

¡@

Yea, that's right. Harry had a feeling that he could really like Ginny in that sleek catsuit¡Kstifling a yawn, he sat up and stretched - looking around guiltily to see if anyone had see as much as an hint of his daydream.

Actually, finding Ginny right now isn't such a bad idea after all¡Kshe * is * good in Potions, isn't she?

Seeing Ginny standing shyly besides the door, he stood up to greet her, being rewarded by a blazing smile¡K

"Maybe I just had the wrong idea after all¡K"

¡@

Don't get me wrong

I know you're only being good

But that's what's wrong

I guess I just misunderstood

¡@

I mean it

I need it

I want you bad

Bad

Bad

Bad¡K

¡@

~*SnoreZ*~

¡@

*Didn't come out the way I wished it did, but d'ya guys like it? I always thought Harry was too soft for anything but dreaming ne wayz¡Klol


End file.
